1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a scan and mark apparatus, and more particular to a laser scanning and paint marking apparatus for measuring and marking a surface of a scraped element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scraping is an important process for key elements in machine tools. For instance, a hard rail for a machine tool has to be scraped to improve retention of lubricant thereon and improve movement of an element on the hard rail due to such lubrication.
Monitoring a surface roughness of the scraped surface is very important to maintain functions of the hard rail element, since the surface roughness may affect mobility of the moving element on the hard rail. A conventional method for determining the surface roughness of the scraped surface comprises the following steps: painting ink on the scraped surface, sliding the moving element on the scraped surface so ink on a higher area will be removed and be found, and measuring a height of the higher area with a measuring tool.
Measurement result of the described conventional method is not precise since the results of the conventional method are easily affected by human error.
The present invention provides an automatic scan and mark apparatus that can be adapted to measure a morphology of a scraped surface automatically to obviate or mitigate the shortcomings of the conventional measuring method.